Nous vivrons sans entrave
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Lucian a forgé la clé qui le libèrera de son collier, et Sonja est résignée à le voir tout tenter pour s'enfuir. Pendant qu'ils ont encore un peu de temps seuls dans leur monde, il y a quelque chose qu'elle souhaiterait essayer.


**Note :** Regardez ça. Un autre fandom. Un jour peut-être me passera l'envie d'écrire sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ce jour n'est clairement pas arrivé.

Un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée lors de mon marathon annuel des films Underworld. Prend place pendant le troisième film, juste après cette petite scène de sexe fort sympathique du début. Enjoy !

* * *

**Nous Vivrons Sans Entrave  
**

Sonja écoutait Lucian parler de liberté. D'utiliser cette petit clé qu'il avait forgée, minuscule et terrifiante, de briser ses chaînes et de quitter ensemble le château de son père. Sonja l'entendait mais ne pouvait, ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

« Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

Il l'embrassa, sans doute pour ne pas avoir à entendre sa réponse. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté elle savait qu'elle avait raison de le mettre en garde, que les conséquences seraient terribles s'il se faisait prendre, que c'était trop risqué. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, ne voulait pas risquer qu'il lui soit arraché. Et en même temps… Un égoïsme cruel la poussait à essayer de le dissuader. Elle avait peur de l'échec, peur du changement. Il semblait tellement plus facile de ne rien changer, de continuer comme ils le faisaient depuis des mois déjà. Mais comment aurait-elle pour exiger cela de lui ? Elle était princesse parmi les nobles, et il était esclave. C'était facile pour elle de prôner la prudence, et l'inaction, mais lui ne pourrait pas supporter tout ça indéfiniment. Le plus étonnant était sans doute qu'il ait attendu si longtemps avant de former des plans d'évasion – ou de lui en faire part. Le problème était peut-être là. Depuis combien de temps pensait-il à s'enfuir de la citadelle ?

Avait-il songé à partir sans elle ?

Elle se recula brusquement pour le regarder. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, soudain terrifiée.

« Je partirais avec toi. Je te suivrais, jusqu'à la fin des temps, Lucian. Alors je t'en prie. Je t'en prie, ne… ne me laisse pas derrière toi. Ne pars pas sans moi.

-Jamais »

Il la serra contre lui, et ils se réfugièrent l'un dans l'autre, pour se cacher aux yeux du monde et cacher le monde à leurs yeux. Là-haut, seuls au sommet de cette tour, Sonja pouvait se laisser aller à imaginer un autre futur pour eux, un fantasme où il n'y avait ni maitre ni esclave, où ils étaient libre de s'éteindre, libre de toutes contraintes. Un fantasme toujours brutalement interrompu par la sensation froide et désagréable du collier qui ceignait le cou de tous les esclaves, et qui laissait sur sa peau comme une empreinte, un rappel constant que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Qu'ils n'étaient pas libres.

« Lucian... Lucian, donne-moi la clé. »

Il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux, et elle détesta voir le doute s'insinuer dans son esprit.

« Je veux essayer quelque chose, murmura-t-elle. Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle tendit la main, souriant d'une manière qu'elle voulait rassurante. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il la lui tendit prudemment, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne la lui arrache des mains et ne la jette dans le vide. Elle la prit et pendant un bref instant s'imagina faire exactement cela, jeter la clé, exiger qu'il ne parle plus de s'enfuir, et clore le sujet pour de bon. Elle n'en était pas capable, bien sûr. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui demander cela, être aussi insensible, aussi cruelle.

A la place, elle porta la clé au cou de son amant. Il se figea en comprenant ce qu'elle comptait faire, et resta parfaitement immobile en la regardant s'approcher. Avec des gestes tremblants d'anticipation, avec la conscience de briser un autre tabou presque plus conséquent que celui d'entretenir une relation avec un lycan, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure, et tourna.

Le collier céda avec un claquement sec. Ils avaient tous deux arrêté de respirer. Lentement, avec précaution, comme si l'objet allait s'animer d'une vie propre et se rebeller contre cette hérésie, elle l'écarta la gorge de Lucian et le posa près d'elle. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur son cou, nu pour la première fois. Lucian porta une main sous son menton, incrédule. Celle de Sonja l'y rejoint, et ils s'émerveillèrent tous deux de cette sensation nouvelle, de cette barrière qui pour la première fois s'abaissait entre eux.

N'y tenant plus, elle se pencha soudainement vers lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, presque avec violence. Elle embrassa la peau légèrement décolorée, se délecta de sentir le souffle de Lucian s'écourter, son pouls s'accélérer et vibrer sous ses lèvres. Il leva la tête autant qu'il le put, lui laissant tout le loisir de s'approprier une partie de son corps qui avait jusque-là appartenu à un autre, à Viktor et son emprise totale des lycans.

« Sonja… » gémit-il, rendu faible par des sensations qu'il ne croyait jamais pouvoir ressentir. Elle se serra plus encore contre lui, trop fort sans doute pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais il ne protesta pas, lui rendit son étreinte.

« Encore, demanda-t-elle. Parle encore. Parle-moi.

-Que veux-tu entendre ?

-Ce futur auquel tu aspires, que tu crois à notre portée. Dis-moi ce que tu imagines pour nous. »

Alors il lui parla, de ce que les jeunes esclaves se murmuraient la nuit entre leurs cellules, de ce dont rêvaient les siens dans leurs rares moments de liberté. De courir dans la forêt, libre de toute entrave, de travailler à leur propre subsistance plutôt qu'à celles d'un quelconque maitre. De pouvoir élever leurs enfants au dehors, aimer qui bon leur semblait.

Etre libre, être libre. Sans barreaux, sans fouet, sans collier.

C'était impossible. Ça l'était, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le savait, et pourtant, le collier gisait abandonner un peu plus loin et elle se prit à rêver. Elle sentait le cœur de son amant s'emballer, l'espoir grandir dans sa voix à mesure qu'il parlait, qu'il donnait vie à tous les possibles qu'il avait imaginé. Elle voulait lui donner tout cela. Au prix du sang, des larmes, de la mort s'il le fallait de tous les siens, elle ne souhaitait rien plus que de le voir libre, de les voir libre de ces murs, ensemble.

« Je partirais avec toi, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois en embrassant son pouls. Nous prendrons avec nous autant que nous le pourrons, ou aucun. Nous partirons sans que quiconque ne le sache ou nous mettrons cet endroit à feu et à sang, mais nous le quitterons ensemble pour ne jamais plus y revenir. Je te le promets, Lucian. Je te le promets. »

Elle serrait toujours la clé dans sa main. Elle la serrait si fort qu'elle avait imprimé une marque douloureuse dans sa paume. L'heure avançait, malgré tout, malgré eux.

« Il faut partir » dit-elle finalement, se reculant à regret. Lucian se raidit dans ses bras.

« Encore un peu mon amour. Juste un peu…

-Si nous sommes découverts maintenant, tout est perdu. Sois fort, Lucian. Les temps à venir seront sombres et empli de douleur, mais nous serons ensemble, n'en doute jamais. »

Elle embrassa une dernière fois la peau nue de son cou avant de ramasser son collier. Lucian était crispé à s'en faire mal et elle crut un instant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire, qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être entravé ainsi de nouveau, mais il garda son regard fixé au sien et ne bougea pas. Le collier claqua entre ses doigts, de retour à sa place. Lucian ferma les yeux un bref instant, et quand il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau calme et déterminé. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment avant de ramasser leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et de reprendre la direction des niveaux inférieurs. Le répit était fini : il fallait retourner à leur vie, opposés et loin l'un de l'autre, mais pour une fois cette idée n'était pas aussi déchirante qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Passée la peur du changement et des conséquences de leur action, ces nouvelles perspectives la faisaient se sentir plus vivante que jamais. Ils avaient un but commun, au-delà de quelques rencontres clandestines, un avenir auquel se raccrocher.

Ils se séparèrent dans la cour de la forteresse avec un dernier regard, empli d'espoir et de promesse.

Un jour, elle se le promettait, elle verrait son amant vivre sans collier autour du cou, sans les marques de la servitude sur son corps et dans son esprit. Un jour ils seraient ensemble et libres. Rien ni personne ne les en priverait.

.

* * *

Ceux qui me connaissent un peu l'auront peut-être remarqué : j'adore écrire des fics qui genre se finisse bien mais en fait non parce qu'on sait que ça se passe mal après. Les perso plein d'espoir pour l'avenir quand tu sais que leur avenir est à chier, ça c'est ma cam.

Désolé.


End file.
